


Status Ailments

by STIKER123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Quickies, Rough Sex, Shadows (Persona Series), Status Effects, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Usually, being inflicted with an ailment in battle is a bad thing, usually. It seems there are some benefits to being "ailed" when the Shadows flee.
Relationships: Takamaki Ann/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Status Ailments

"Ah, Leader!". It was a very strange and rather awkward situation to be in, definitely not what was planned when Ann asked you if you could go to Mementos for some training. She didn't want to rest on her laurels just because you had taken down another Palace, she wanted to make sure that she was ready for anything come the next Palace that would inevitably come. Well, a future Palace wasn't all that was cumming.

Ann's sexual juices splashed onto the floor of Mementos as you railed her from behind with a ferocity that was caused by the frenzy ailment which the Shadow had placed on you, it didn't exactly help that Ann's ass stuck up in the air whenever she was knocked down.

What happened? Well, the recent battle between a group of Shadows appeared to be going well, the cognitive beings were panicking at the power which you and Ann held and so threw all they had at you. One Shadow managed to hit Ann with an ice attack, knocking her down and leaving her in the precariously suggestive position that had been aforementioned. But that wasn't all, Ann had also been hit with a dizzy ailment which later came into place. The real meat of the situation was when you were hit with an ailment that sent you into a frenzy.

The frenzy led to you being unable to control yourself as you moved over to Ann, your hands groped her through her skintight outfit and the dizzy state she was in left her confused for a moment before she realised. She didn't object though, your fingers unzipped her outfit and you practically ripped off her panties before driving your cock into her hole.

The Shadows had long escaped by this point, leaving you and Ann together as you fucked her with an intensity that was far more rattling than when you fuck her in bed. You couldn't control yourself, the frenzied state you were in took away all your inhibitions, the suggestive state that Ann was in when knocked down in combat and the way her outfit hugged her curves, you frenzied as you fucked her with the power of the Wildcard and she cried out for more while in her state of dizziness.

"Fuck me, Leader! Harder, harder!" Ann's voice filled Mementos and you could only respond with a grunt before gripping her wrists and tugging her arms behind her, driving your cock even deeper into her dripping snatch. You were a man of few words, made even more so by the fact your focus was on making Ann whine with pleasure.

"Hot, tight pussy" you grunted and Ann shivered at the tone of your voice before arching her back even more as you tugged her up against your chest. Your hand roughly grabbed her chin and turned her to face you; the frenzied look in your eyes and the dizzy expression on her gasping face only turned you both on more before you locked your lips to your lover's. Your tongue slid into her mouth with ease as you touched her all over before parting the kiss to stare into her eyes again before shoving her back down onto her hands and knees.

"Persona!" You then suddenly shouted and though Ann didn't know which one you called, she definitely knew the buffs you out on yourself as her voice suddenly got much louder. You charged yourself and gave yourself more boosts in attack and agility to become more focused and precise with your motions, ironic in a way seeing you had no other focus other than ploughing Ann's dripping pussy.

"Leader, I'm cumming!" She whined and you grunted as you just railed her harder and harder, almost like a beast in heat as all focus was on her. No doubt the Shadows from even the deepest depths of Mementos would be able to hear the vulgar shouts of Ann as she came violently, her dizzy state made even worse but that wasn't a bad thing. The drooling grin on her face showed that she was loving it.

"Panther, show me your true form!" You demanded before grabbing her pigtails and pulling on them so she looked back at you. That look on her face was so slutty and arousing; her tongue hung from her mouth as she drooled and her eyes were glazed and crossed through the eye holes of her mask. You grinned at this sight and leaned down to whisper into her ear... 

"You're mine" you breathed and the shudder that ran up her spine was like nothing she has ever experienced before as you gave the finishing blow. Ann wailed out loud as she struck another violent orgasm but so did you, you flooded Ann's welcoming cunt with your load as you made her look up at you by pulling her hair and holding her chin.

"Leader" she whined before your tongue slid into her mouth again and she surrendered to it as you explored her mouth. Then you collapsed atop her as she was now laying prone, the ailments wearing off and you both started to regain real focus...

"Wow" was all Ann could say as she felt your cum inside her, you didn't pull out as you laid stop her for a moment. "Did the Shadows get away?" You asked casually, as if you hadn't just railed Ann like a merciless beast as she was loving every second. She complained about that fact and you laughed before saying that you were just kidding before apologising for getting too rough, why the hell would you apologise?

"That was incredible! We need to do that again sometime" she suggested and you looked genuinely surprised that Ann would suggest such a thing before you smirked. "I guess I revealed your true form after all" you teased and she weakly laughed, telling you not to get cocky before asking if you wanted to continue fighting Shadows.

Your response was to first pull out of Ann only to roll her onto her back, suggesting a different form of training for now before calling a Persona again only to this time weaken her defence. Ann bit her lip as you did this, she looked into your eyes as you also boosted your attributes again before leaning down to kiss her again. It was much more refined this time as you tangled your tongues but that didn't mean you were any less lenient in fucking her.

It seems status ailments were good for something after all.


End file.
